Secrets Revealed and Deepened
by scarletphantom55
Summary: wow its my first story. zak found out he was kur, but what other mysteries are there when a girl shows up saying she's kur. Chapter 2 is up. sorry if the ending is weird
1. Chapter 1

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

"What am I really" zak wondered as he sat on his roof. all zak wanted was to be alone after finding out he was kur. "am i really the ultimate evil..." his words stopped short when he heard sing  
*magic melody*  
_"Come to me children and follow my way into the world of darkness and magic. with all the power i'll show you the way. too all your dreams, thoughts, and illusions."_ _*hums the rest of the melody*_

zak looked around and a girl was sitting there. she wore a long dark cloak that was covering her clothes. zakhad to do a double take because this girl had devil wings and a tail, she was also playing a small harp made completely of stars and shadows. as soon as he gazed at her face her eyes opened to reveal they glowed yellow. she stopped singing, grinned, and said "hello, kur"

zak was shocked "wait what did you say!?" she giggled "i said, hello kur, your shocked that I know what you are zak" – she knows my name too- zak thought "okay how do you know all this? "she giggled again "you'll see" she struck some notes on her harp and stars started swirling around them and they teleported to a place lit only the moon light. the stars began to swirl around them as she closed her eyes and started to sing again.

*my version of lyrics in magic melody*  
_"come to me starlight show him the way. show him the answer of power and magic. with your power and mine we'll know. for you and I are connected."  
_  
she moved right behind zak. a the last thing he felt was a th and he collapsed on the ground. she stopped singing smiled and said "sweet dreams" she picked him up and started flying into the sky.

_Meanwhile at the house________

"drew have you seen zak? doc asked. "not since we got home, i wonder what he's up too" she replied. "well with him or not we have to tell the other secret scientists what we found out." drew turned on the communicator screen. all the scientist were sitting together. "well what do have to report, did you find kur and stop argost." said one of the scientists. "well yes and no" said doc. "what do you mean, was there no kur?" "well there is kur, and we did defeat argost..." drew trailed off "... it just turns out zak is kur." "WHAT" all the secret scientists yelled. "are you sure." "Yes we are, there was a artifact to prove it" doyle appeared behind them.

(scientists)"well if what you're saying is true, we have only a few options. we can look into this more and we can decide what to do after that..."

"there is no need for that saturdays" a girl, no older than 15, appeared out of the shadows glittering like the stars, holding zak's unconscious body. "he's is kur, but so am i. kur is made up of two parts light and shadows. i am the shadow he is the light..." she paused "well that is all i can say" the saturdays and scientists looked shocked. "sorry but this conversation is over." she pulled out the harp and struck it and the communicator went off line.

Later______

zakregained consciousness his vision was hazy at first, but he soon realized that he was on a medical table at his house -was that all a dream- he thought. "oh you're awake" (drew) "w... where'd that girl go?" he said. "right here." exclaimed the girl, leaping right to him.

zak shot up off the bed but only to fall down again. the girl giggled "sorry about that, i must of hit you too hard,." (???) "no i was not. why are you here any way and who are you?" (zak)

"well i go by many names, and what i'm doing here is now that you know you are kur... i can be your partner again." (???) "again ... you mean more then once." zak looked at her. she nodded her head. "the only problem is i have your past memories, i'll just have to fix that..." the girl trailed off as she glided over to him. se opened her mouth to reveal vampire-like fangs. she bit into his neck, but instead of sucking blood she was injecting something. drew and doc looked in shocked. she let go and zak slumped to the ground. he staggered to his feet and he looked like he aged to be 15, "what the heck was that for, kari." zak said between short breaths.  
she smiled "so you do remember."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMG I did a cliff hanger. i didnt know i could do it, ^-^ yayz**

i got tired after awhile so i put the names of people in () when they talked

That's the end of the first chapter  
Please comment and keep reading this was a slow start it'll get more exciting in the next chapter  
.swim team and school is starting so i don't know when i post the next chapter

**If you don't like this don't flame me or spam. Just stop reading and leave me alone!**


	2. Chapter 2 and epilogue

-(me adding a comment)-

-thinking-

"talking"

Chapter 2:

Zak's pov_____________

she smiled "so you do remember." "just barely" i said, still out of breath. "well, barely is better than nothing, you idiot." kari teased. "hey, can't you be a little happy that i'm back." i said as i started to laugh. "you've always been here just hidden." kari said softly, she started to laugh too. "like your clothes too." she added. i looked down to see i was wearing a black robe too. –(they both look like akatuski but with out the clouds)-

Drew's pov________

-what … what just happened. what did she do to my boy? is this really what's supposed to happen?-

Doc's pov_______

- this can't be happening, he's my son not kur, not her partner…- i couldn't take it i had to do something. the only thing i could do was attack. "what did you do to my son." i could only yell what i felt as i started to throw punches.

Kari's pov__________

he started to throw punches at me – nice try-, i wasn't surprised but i wasn't happy either. i wouldn't let him get the best of me. i dogged every punch (sigh) but it was getting old. i had anger in my eyes, he slowed up, and so i stopped the frenzy with one hand. "look i know you're confused and shocked but you have to deal with it. I said calmly "what's don is done" i turned when i felt a hand on my shoulder "kari stop, i wanted to have a family for a while remember." it was zak, and all i could do was blush. "yeah, you did" i said smiling softly.

Zak's pov ________

"well lets go." i said to kari "we've got a lot of work to do." "wait … go where" i heard my mom say with a quiver in her voice. "where ever the wind takes us" kari cut in. dad and mom looked sad. "i'm sorry i love you both and everyone else, but i have to leave" i said smiling at them, revealing that i had fangs too. they looked like they couldn't believe this was me.

"are you ready?" i heard as kari walked to the window, it was sunrise. "yep" was all i could say as i joined her. i felt something growing on my back; i had white and black wings, sort of like an angel.

"wait, can you tell us one more thing." i heard my mother's voice again. "is … is kur really evil?" she said between tears. kari just looked at them said "that's up for you to decide."

kari walked to mom and dad, then whispered something to them but i couldn't hear. She turned to me "ready to go?" "yeah" i said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

Kari's pov________

I knelt next to his parents. "i swear to keep him safe. i will bring him back, all in good time." I promised. "ready to go?" zak said yeah but i could tell he was sad. –don't worry everything will go according to plan- i thought to my self. we started flying away.

i felt strange keeping the truth… but none of that mattered.

Week's later_______

zak's almost forgotten about his family. it's not that much of a surprise we've been so busy. we've been saving cryptids and stopping evil, the same things he used to do. but one thing has changed, he's not the zak i remembered. –guess it's time … sad i was beginning to enjoy being with him- "zak i need to take you some where?" "okay."

Zak's pov______

we landed at a temple. when we were walking in it looked strangely familiar. "were are we?" i asked as we came to a stop. she ignored me. then my eyes widened as kari started to walk up to a crumbled altar. – i remember this place now- "kari what are you doing?" i said shocked to see her pick up a scythe. "something i should have done in the past." she said with an eerie straight toned voice. she slashed my stomach then my chest. i didn't know if she was trying to kill me or not. before i could think of any thing i felt a huge burst from her and me, after that every thing went black.

Kari's pov________

i started to slash at him. -i had to get him to release the energy. but he needs to be hurt enough and losing consciousness- i thought. then it happened his energy started to build up. -yes- i thought. i stopped slashing and built up my energy. i didn't need damage to do this. then it happened an explosion of our energy mixing together, creating a literal time bomb. now this could change his fate, to what he should have.

the explosion cleared to reveal that it was the night of when the saturdays contacted the secret scientists. zak was unconscious, but bleeding badly -i over did it. that was beside the point, now time to make this never happen-i bit in his neck and sucked, not blood but years and memories, so he won't mostly be kur. when i let go he was 11 again and his clothes changed to wheat he had on before. though he still had black and white wings and his fangs. -his transformation was done i couldn't change that-

i called up stars to pick him up softly as i could make them and started to fly to his house. i looked in the window to see the meeting was right where i came in. i decide to have a different approach. i teleported using stars.

i appeared behind his parents … and doyle. "don't worry he is not kur any more. i am" i said. all heads turned as i revealed his broken body. "he is not dead, but he has changed." i said quickly and as calmly as i could when i saw there shocked faces when they looked at him then to his wings. "his power has increased and he will still have wings. he will also not rember that he is kur or who i am…" i paused " i trust you will keep the truth from him." i picked him up and gave him to his dad. the stars that were around him turned into dark bandages. "i also want him to have this …"i took out my harp made from the stars. "something for him to keep" before i handed it to them i was surprised to see that his family and the scientists trusted me. "every thing will be the same as it was" i handed the harp to his mom. i started to disappear -my time was done- "the kur stone will disappear, for kur shall never return." before i was completely gone i said " i'll be watching you."

Epilogue: One Year Later__________

Zak's Pov____

it's been a year since i we beat kur. all i could remember that day was waking up in the house covered in bandages, and having… wings? i asked what happened but they said they didn't know, for some reason i knew they were hiding something. and they gave me a harp ,as black as night, and they said i was holding it when kur went down. i felt strongly connected to it. i could also play it too. ever since that day i felt like something was missing … my power was stronger and there was the fact i could fly now.

they never told me what truly happened but i didn't care. every night i snuck out and played the harp. but they strange thin is on nights where the stars shined the brightest i swear i could her a girls voice singing

_"Come to me children and follow my way into the world of darkness and magic. with all the power i'll show you the way. too all your dreams, thoughts, and illusions."_

i felt like some one was watching me on those nights. someone i knew…

**

* * *

**

Yayz i finished this story

**sorry if this ending was strange it's midnight right now. oh wellz**

**Till my next story**

**Peace Out! :D**


End file.
